


Цветарфофаг

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Saratov challenge, Unrequited Love, implied Odin/Cvetik, все аноны - один анон, опознай пациента челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: История любви и ненависти Арфография-куна
Relationships: Arfografiya-kun/Cvetik-sempai, Odin-sempai/Arfografiya-kun, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Арфография-кун/Цветик-сэмпай, Великий Писатель/муж, Один-сэмпай/Арфография-кун
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2 левел: тексты, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Цветарфофаг

**Author's Note:**

> Больше всего на свете Арфография-кун боялся опоздать на собрание литературного кружка. До начала оставалось всего пять минут, а Мармота-сэнсей все не прекращал отчитывать Арфография-куна за какую-то ерунду. Подумаешь, свернул карниз, когда прятался за шторой, чтобы подсмотреть за Цветик-сэмпаем. Никого же не ушибло, а значит ничего серьезного и не произошло, так зачем нотации читать? Да ещё такие нудные...   
Наконец, Мармота-сэнсей поправил очки и закончил свою речь совершенно банальным «И чтобы больше такого не было!». Арфография-кун злорадно подумал, что Мармота-сэнсей наверняка не ходил в литературный кружок в своей школе, и с трудом смог сдержаться и не показать сенсею язык. Вот он, Арфография, ходит в кружок и поэтому, когда вырастет, станет известным поэтом. Будет разъезжать по стране и давать автографы (может даже Цветик-сэмпаю даст один!), а не чахнуть в школе до старости. Подумать только, Мармоте сорок лет, а он все еще сэнсей! Единственная радость у человека - в его классе учится Цветик-сэмпай. Но сэмпай скоро выпустится и уйдет на филологический, и что тогда останется сэнсею? Только пить кофе и хандрить. Ведь таких, как Цветик-сэмпай, больше нет и никогда не будет.   
Дождавшись, пока Мармота-сэнсей скроется за углом коридора, Арфография-кун принялся бежать. В дверь класса литературы он вбежал в тот самый момент, когда Лис-сэнсей уже был готов закрыть дверь на ключ. Сэнсею очень не нравилось, когда кто-то прерывал выступающих, поэтому всем опоздавшим приходилось ждать в коридоре, пока выступление - и его обсуждение - не закончатся. Так что опаздывать Арфография-куну было ни в коем случае нельзя, ведь сегодня Цветик-сэмпай выступал первым.   
Цветик-сэмпай тепло улыбнулся Арфография-куну, не прерывая разговора с Один-сэмпаем. К сожалению, все места рядом с ними были уже заняты, - чертов Мармота-сэнсей! - а с третьего ряда Арфография-кун смог услышать только что-то про репетитора. Наверняка Один-сэмпай сам поступить никуда не сможет, вот и будет пользоваться всякими там репетиторами, да и с ними никакой филфак ему не светит. Пойдет в комбини работать. Филфак только для умных детей, таких как Цветик-сэмпай и Арфография-кун, так дядя говорил, а дядя работает заведующим кафедрой иностранной литературы в Большом Университете, а значит - врать не будет. Правда, про Цветик-сэмпая дядя ничего Арфография-куну не говорил, но Цветик-сэмпай - самый умный человек из всех, кого знает Арфография, даже умнее дяди, так что наверняка поступит.   
\- Приветствую всех, с кем мы сегодня еще не виделись, - небрежно махнул рукой Лис-сэнсей, привлекая к себе внимание собравшихся. - Сегодня нашу встречу открывает Цветик-кун, который хотел представить нам первое стихотворение из своего нового цикла.   
Цветик-сэмпай обезоруживающе улыбнулся, и Арфография-кун отчетливо услышал восхищенные вздохи со второй парты, где сидели его одноклассницы. Одноклассниц он не любил. Они были наглые, упертые и постоянно лезли к Цветик-сэмпаю, обращая внимание только на его внешность! Им совершенно не было дела до прекрасной души Цветик-сэмпая, а значит, они не были достойны сидеть на целую парту ближе к нему. На их месте должен был быть Арфография-кун! Чертов Мармота-сэнсей…  
\- Удачи, - Лис-сэнсей похлопал по плечу Цветик-сэмпая и, опираясь на свою извечную ротанговую трость, прошел к столу.   
Арфография-кун знал, что Цветик-сэмпай лю… питает излишнюю привязанность к Лис-сэнсею. Знал и немного завидовал. Конечно, ему тоже хотелось ободряюще похлопать Цветик-сэмпая по плечу, провести ладонью по его спине и, встав на носочки, нежно поцеловать семпая, растворившись в его прекрасных синих глазах… Не то, чтобы Лис-сэнсей делал что-то из этого (кроме похлопывания по плечу, конечно), но Арфография-кун все равно завидовал.   
Задумавшись, Арфография-кун пропустил вступительную речь Цветик-сэмпая и очнулся он только тогда, когда сэмпай начал с выражением и немного торжественно декламировать стихотворение. Цветик-сэмпай рассказывал про соединения Цезаря, и Арфография-кун немедленно покраснел, стоило ему только представить, с кем и в каких позах Цезарь мог соединяться. Он и не знал, что Цветик-сэмпай на самом деле такой наглый развратник и может говорить о таком при всех и не краснеть! А потом прямо при сэнсее сказал про гетер… Цветик-сэмпай безусловно был неподражаем.   
Когда Цветик-сэмпай закончил, класс взорвался аплодисментами и, конечно же, Арфография-кун хлопал громче всех - сэмпай был этого достоин. Даже Лис-сэнсей сделал целых три хлопка, а это уже тянуло на рекорд.   
Аплодисменты стихли, и Лис-сэнсей, ухмыльнувшись, обвел класс рукой.  
\- Прежде, чем мы начнем обсуждение, я бы хотел первым задать несколько вопросов Цветик-куну.  
Возражений ожидаемо не последовало - Лис-сэнсея любили все, хотя Арфография-кун считал, что это незаслуженно. Ему сэнсей откровенно не нравился, да и в литературе, на его взгляд, не разбирался. Не то что дядя или Цветик-семпай…   
\- Так вот. Цветик-кун, почему свой Химический цикл ты решил начать с цезия? Я, конечно, не спец, - Лис-сэнсей снова ухмыльнулся. - Но мне кажется, что логичнее все же было бы начать с водорода. Нет? Или с углерода… С кислорода на худой конец. Почему цезий?   
Арфография-кун непонимающе смотрел на сэмпая. Какой ещё цезий, если стихотворение было про Цезаря? Этого же просто не может быть. Лис-сэнсей наверняка что-то перепутал, да?  
\- Раскрыть все причины я сейчас не могу, - Цветик-сэмпай подмигнул сэнсею. - Этим я проспойлерю концепцию цикла, чего пока мне совершенно не хочется. Но могу сказать, что меня в том числе вдохновило то, что цезий - это первый элемент, открытый при помощи спектрального анализа. Оптическая спектроскопия…  
Смысл слов Цветик-сэмпая ускользал от Арфография-куна. Ему казалось, что сэмпай читает какое-то древнее и кошмарно-жуткое проклятие, в котором Арфография-куну были понятны только предлоги и редкие союзы. Это было ужасно. Сквозь практически осязаемую панику Арфография-кун с трудом расслышал слова Лис-сенсея:  
\- …но мне все равно кажется, что описание процесса ректификации в вакууме, фильтрования, нагревания с геттерами и многократной кристаллизации для получения более-менее чистого цезия несколько перегружает стихотворение. Подумай о слушателях. Вот, например, Арфография-кун и несколько его одноклассников явно впали в ступор, их познания в химии далеки от знаний человека, готовящегося к поступлению на Химический факультет Большого Университета.   
Цезаря нет, осознал вдруг Арфография-кун. И гетер тоже нет. Даже филфака уже нет - и не будет, ведь Цветик-сэмпай променял культуру и искусство на лабораторный халат.   
\- Зато Арфография-кун хорош в литературе, - улыбнулся Цветик-сэмпай. - При должном старании после школы он вполне может поступить на филфак. Не всем же любить химию.   
Арфография-кун никогда раньше не осознавал, как вежливо, но бездушно улыбается Цветик-сэмпай…   
***  
Соавтор-кун изо всех сил пытался подбодрить Арфография-куна, но все его попытки были безуспешны. Арфография-кун не хотел забывать про Цветик-сэмпая, не хотел признаваться ему в любви, даже к Психолог-сану идти не хотел. И что с ним сделаешь? Ничего. Поэтому Соавтор-кун оказывал молчаливую дружескую поддержку, периодически пытаясь подкинуть товарищу новый способ отвлечься.   
\- Слушай, Арфография-кун…  
Арфография-кун недовольно посмотрел на Соавтор-куна, но обрывать его не стал.  
\- Я вчера в интернете нашел очень хорошего писателя. Он дает консультации на дому и помогает разобрать ошибки начинающих писателей… Я подумал, что, если ты сходишь к нему со своим рассказом, а потом выступишь на следующем собрании кружка, - Соавтор-кун съежился под холодным взглядом Арфография-куна. - Может быть Цветик-сэмпай передумает и захочет снова поступить на филфак?  
Арфография-кун задумался. Вернуть Цветик-сэмпая на филфак было заманчиво. Дядя мог бы завалить сэмпая на первой сессии и тогда, чтобы подмазаться к дяде, Цветик-сэмпаю пришлось бы идти к Арфография-куну. О, ему бы пришлось стоять на коленях перед Арфографией и жалобно умолять… А может, и не только умолять. Но настолько далеко Арфография-кун опасался заходить даже в своих фантазиях.   
\- А где этот писатель живет? - спросил он Соавтор-куна. - Наверное, к нему стоит сходить.   
\- У Главного Вокзала, - просияв, ответил Соавтор-кун. Он радовался, что смог как-то заинтересовать друга.   
У Главного вокзала кипела жизнь. Люди сновали туда-сюда, не обращая внимания на окружающий мир, и заботились только о том, чтобы успеть на нужный поезд. Арфография-куна чуть не зашибли чемоданом аж дважды и даже ни одного извинения не сказали!  
Найдя нужный дом, Арфография-кун осторожно преодолел защитный круг из элитной колючей проволоки, поднялся на нужный этаж и позвонил в дверь. Дверь открылась спустя семь с половиной минут, за которые Арфография-кун успел целых три раза передумать.   
\- Чего надо?   
Великий писатель был суров, мужественен и на целых полголовы ниже Арфография-куна. Потертая кожаная куртка подчеркивала его крепкий корпус, из кармана торчала пачка мятного Belomor.   
\- Я вам звонил насчет консультации, - ответил Арфография-кун, находясь под неизгладимым впечатлением от увиденного. - Мы с вами договорились на пятьсот йен и…  
Договорить Арфография-кун не успел. Откуда-то из недр квартиры раздался крик, срывающийся на визг.   
\- ЙЕЕЕЕЕН! НЕНАВИЖУ! ПАТЛАТАЯ СТЕРВА ЙЕЕЕЕН! МЕРКАНТИЛЬНАЯ СУКА!   
Арфография-кун испуганно сделал несколько шагов назад и уперся в стенку. Писатель-сама развернулся и побежал к источнику звука, оставив дверь в квартиру открытой. До Арфография-куна доносились стоны и странный скрип. Почему-то ему очень захотелось закурить, хотя Арфография-кун никогда даже и не пробовал этого. Наверное, решил он, это все аура писательства. Если Великий Писатель-сама может позволить себе мятный Belomor, то почему его нельзя попробовать Арфография-куну? Он же тоже самый настоящий писатель! Пусть пока и не такой великий.   
Великий Писатель-сама вернулся в коридор через три минуты.   
\- Мой муж, - начал он, опередив вопрос Арфография-куна. - Очень много работает и ему нужно восполнять ресурс. В нашем доме запрещено упоминать национальную валюту, это триггерит моего мужа и заставляет работать еще больше. Он может от этого впасть в депрессию, лежать на диване и ничего не делать, а этого он сейчас никак не может себе позволить. Тянуть на себе всю семью - нелегко. Мы с тобой договорились на пятьсот и…  
Великий Писатель-сама многозначительно приподнял брови и Арфография-кун осторожно передал ему пачку Rastvoryashka три в одном. Пачка тут же исчезла в одном из многих карманов куртки, будто бы её и не было.   
\- Проходи.   
Арфография-кун, разувшись, прошел вслед за писателем в его кабинет. Кабинет был маленький и темный, к стенам были прикреплены таинственные записки, а в углу стояла стиральная машинка, перешедшая в режим полоскания белья.   
Тетрадку с рассказом Арфография-кун осторожно положил на стол прямо перед Великим Писателем-самой и замер не дыша. Великий Писатель-сама достал очки, протерев стекла футболкой, нацепил их на нос и прищурился.  
\- “Цветарфия”? - в голосе писателя удивление смешалось с брезгливостью. - Это еще что такое?   
\- Это драма всей моей жизни, - ответ на вопрос пришел моментально, и Арфография-кун знал, что не смог бы дать более правдивого ответа.   
\- Да нет же, я про название, - в голосе Великого Писателя-самы прорезались поучающие нотки. - Твое название недостаточно всрато. Всем известно, что всратость - первый признак писательского мастерства, а текст встречают по названию. Без недостаточно всратого названия у твоей писанины нет ни малейшего шанса на успех.  
Арфография-кун испуганно теребил рукав кофты, пытаясь придумать достаточно всратое название, но в голову как назло ничего не лезло. Вот дядя бы смог придумать наивсратейшее название. И Цветик-сэмпай… Нет. Цветик-сэмпай недостаточно креативно мыслит для такого! И вообще недостаточно всрат!  
\- Так и быть, дарю новое название, - Великий Писатель-сама снисходительно посмотрел на Арфография-куна снизу вверх. - Будет твоим бонусом, салага.  
Новое название привело Арфография-куна в неописуемый восторг. Великий Писатель-сама был поистине гениален…  
За сорок четыре минуты консультации Арфография-кун узнал кучу новой информации. О таких секретах литературы дядя ему не рассказывал, а Лис-сэнсей наверняка про такое и не слышал - настоящие профи по школам не работают.   
Арфография-кун несколько дней дописывал и редактировал свой рассказ, отказываясь от помощи и советов Соавтор-куна. Наконец, шедевр был готов. Если бы Арфография-кун был Пигмалионом, то его рассказ был бы Галатеей, настолько он был живой и совершенный. Глупым стихам Цветик-сэмпая было до них очень далеко!   
Всю неделю Арфография-кун ждал момента своего триумфа и вот, наконец, он стоял под любопытными взглядами ребят из литературного кружка. Цветик-сэмпай вежливо, но бездушно, улыбался ему. Арфография-кун сделал глубокий вдох и торжественно прочитал название:  
\- Цветарфофаг!  
***  
Они ничего не поняли! Злые слезы текли из глаз Арфография-куна, когда он бежал к автобусной остановке. Даже Лис-сэнсей не догадался, что главный герой рассказа вовсе не Цверик, а Арфальз! Хотя это должно было быть понятно любому разумному человеку - ведь Арфальз появился первым, Цверик вторым, как и полагается главному любовному интересу главного героя!   
Один-сэмпай так и вовсе заржал в голос, когда Арфальз в знак величайшей любви к Цверику отказался от своих дорогих и модных костюмов, оставив себе только простой белый плащ.  
Цветик-сэмпай, конечно, попытался успокоить этого наглого выскочку, но это наверняка было из-за того, что он сам хотел посмеяться над Арфография-куном! Чего только стоят его слова о том, что он восхищен драмой Арфальза, разорившегося из-за Цверика и оставшемся в одном рубище…  
Нет! Решено, никакого филфака для семпая! Только месть...  
  
Одноклассники нагло ржали, как самый настоящий табун. Арфография-куна это ничуть не волновало, ведь если люди хотят вдохновляться таким ужасным человеком как Один-сэмпай, это их проблемы, а не его. Ведь так?  
А вот дружба Цветик-сэмпая с этим хулиганом была любопытна. Цветик-сэмпай никогда не поймет силу страданий Арфография-куна, если не лишится своего главного прихлебателя. Ведь Арфография-кун лишился всего из-за сэмпая, и будет только справедливо, если он лишит сэмпая его Одина, и тот останется совсем один. Ха! Арфография-кун снова превзошел себя, а мерзкие одноклассники вместе с обоими сэмпаями могут плавать в пучине своего невежества и дальше!  
  
\- Знаешь, Арфография-кун, мне кажется, что тебе все же нужно сходить к Психолог-сану, - взволнованно сказал Соавтор-кун, глядя на то, как Арфография-кун старательно пытался подделать почерк Цветик-сэмпая у себя в тетради. - Ты слишком зациклился на этом.   
\- Кто бы говорил, - огрызнулся Арфография-кун. - Сам влюбленно вздыхаешь на Лис-сэнсея, а это уже эйдж гап. Или гэп. Педофилия в общем.   
Соавтор-кун смущенно покраснел. Лис-сэнсей действительно казался ему совершенно потрясающим, а мысли о его ротанговой трости заставляли трепетать не только сердце.   
\- Но, может быть, я и схожу. Нужно только, чтобы одноклассники ничего не узнали.  
Одноклассники Арфография-куна действительно были очень жестокими и, на взгляд Соавтор-куна, вполне могли использовать поход к Психолог-сану как повод для травли. Соавтор-кун часто жалел, что они с Арфография-куном не попали в один класс. Может быть, тогда им обоим было бы проще. В классе Соавтор-куна были потрясающие люди, но, к его большому сожалению, никто из них не интересовался литературой, а у него самого было не так уж и много других интересов.   
Наконец, у Арфография-куна получилось. Конечно, на одно предложение пришлось потратить несколько минут, а на всю записку около часа, но результат того стоил.   
Подбросить записку в шкафчик Один-сэмпая было не так уж и сложно. Замки на школьных шкафчиках стояли самые простые, Арфография-кун научился открывать такие на самой первой неделе в этой школе, когда впервые захотел залезть в вещи Цветик-сэмпая. Хорошо еще, что сэмпай никогда не обращал внимания на то, сколько у него было ручек в рюкзаке, и не пересчитывал листы в тетрадях. Однажды Арфография-кун даже осмелился украсть носок сэмпая, но вспоминать об этом было неприятно. Несколько дней назад он сжег его ночью над унитазом в знак прощания со старой жизнью и любовью. Теперь он новый Арфография-кун, и носки всяких там химиков ему не нужны.   
Теперь в шкафчик Цветик-сэмпая он только подбрасывал. Чужие тетради с домашними заданиями, канцелярию, в пятницу вечером даже измазал его вещи парой разбитых яиц, а в понедельник злорадно наблюдал за расстроенным семпаем.   
Приходилось следить, чтобы подбрасывание записок Один-сэмпаю не совпадало по дням с партизанской атакой на шкафчик Цветик-сэмпая, и Арфография-кун завел себе специальный календарик. Чтобы обеспечить себе повод оставаться в школе после уроков, ему пришлось все же пойти к Психолог-сану.   
Психолог-сан был любопытный. В его глазах была вечная усталость, а под глазами были большие мешки от недосыпа. В кабинете Психолог-сана порой были слышны какие-то странные звуки, будто бы трещало старое радио. В общем, Психолог-сан был интересный, и Арфография-кун рассказал ему практически все. К концу четвертой консультации Арфография-кун, наконец, начал чувствовать, что ему становится легче. До этого момента он сам не осознавал, насколько ему было плохо из-за Цветик-сэмпая. Ему казалось, что месть была единственным выходом из ситуации, но благодаря Психолог-сану он смог сделать перерыв и не подбрасывать ничего в шкафчики своих врагов целых восемнадцать с половиной часов!   
Правда, почему-то странные звуки становились все громче и слышались все чаще, а Психолог-сан скрывал лицо в ладонях в некоторые моменты исповеди Арфография-куна, но это было неважно. Однажды Психолог-сан даже сказал что-то в духе «Я больше не могу!» в особо важный момент, когда Арфография-кун пытался объяснить, насколько велика степень предательства Цветик-сэмпая, вот насколько Психолог-сан был чутким специалистом!  
На пятую консультацию Арфография-кун практически бежал. Цветик-сэмпай с каждым днем выглядел все печальнее, а Один-сэмпай все недоверчивее. Сердце Арфография-куна пело. Жаль, он не мог рассказать Психолог-сану о причинах, но Психолог-сан же может порадоваться за Арфография-куна просто так, правда же?   
Но в этот раз Психолог-сан выглядел как-то особенно нездорово. Практически все его лицо скрывала черная тканевая маска, которая почему-то шевелилась, даже когда Психолог-сан молчал, и только усталые желтые глаза блестели под стеклами очков.   
\- Мне жаль, Арфография-кун, - осторожно начал Психолог-сан, когда Арфография-кун привычно сел в кресло напротив него. - Но твоя ситуация уже выходит за грани моей компетенции.   
Маска Психолог-сана загадочно трепетала, а странное радио скрипело без остановки, и все это сводило Арфография-куна с ума.   
\- Я подозреваю у тебя Маниакальный Клевещиный Синдром и настоятельно рекомендую тебе обратиться в центр психологической помощи. Я просто не имею права выписывать тебе необходимые лекарства.   
Злые слезы выступили на глазах Арфография-куна, когда он понял, что Психолог-сан точно такой же, как и Цветик-сэмпай. Под маской вежливости пряталась тупая и жестокая гиена!   
\- Вы! Да как вы могли! - Арфография-кун вскочил с кресла. - Вы все это время только и делали, что насмехались надо мной! Давайте! Гиеньте! Обвиняйте меня в диагнозах, вместо того чтобы ставить себя на мое место!   
Арфография-кун кинулся к двери.   
\- Я не стыжусь своего поведения! - воскликнул он, прежде чем открыть дверь. - Я хочу вынести ваш непрофессионализм куда-нибудь, и я это сделаю!  
\- Со всеми вопросами насчет моей профессиональной компетенции прошу обращаться к дирекции школы, - холодно процедил Психолог-сан. - До свидания.   
Чтобы избавиться от распирающей его злости, Арфография-кун взломал оба шкафчика сэмпаев. Записку для Один-сэмпая пришлось писать на коленке и не украденной ручкой, но это были мелочи. Захлопнув дверцы, он побежал к выходу из школы, не обратив внимания на темную фигуру в углу вестибюля.   
  
На следующий день Арфография-кун не пошел в школу. И через день. На третий день его матери позвонил Слоупок-сэнсей и предупредил, что, если Арфография-кун не придет и завтра, они не смогут пустить его в школу без закрытого больничного листа. А Лис-сэнсей даже не написал ничего, хотя это он классный руководитель Арфография-куна!   
В школу Арфография-кун возвращался как в тюрьму. Больше в ней не было ничего хорошего для Арфография-куна - Цветик-сэмпай и Психолог-сан оба предали его, безжалостно растоптав все хорошее, светлое и невинное, что было у него в душе.   
Единственной хорошей новостью оказался перевод Соавтор-куна в Первый А-класс. Арфография-кун льстил себе надеждой, что это было из-за него, но понимал, что скорее всего Соавтор-куну просто хотелось быть в классе Лис-сэнсея. Но хоть сидеть они могли за одной партой, и Арфография-куну не приходилось терпеть соседство одноклассника - или одноклассницы, что было в сотню тысяч раз хуже.   
Соавтор-кун пытался приободрить Арфография-куна и отвлечь его от тяжелых мыслей, но он не понимал всей сути несчастий своего несчастного друга. Консультации у Великого Писателя-самы и Психолог-сана не оказали никакого эффекта, а что можно было сделать еще - Соавтор-кун не знал. На все предложения, от похода в кино до написания совместной пьесы, Арфография-кун только хмуро огрызался.   
Наконец, Соавтор-кун решил прибегнуть к последнему средству - достав на большой перемене остатки своих карманных денег, он побежал в кондитерский магазин за самой большой шоколадкой для своего друга.  
Оставшись без компании Соавтор-куна, Арфография-кун решил немного пройтись по коридору, чтобы не сидеть вместе с насмехающимися над ним одноклассниками. Этим глупцам было не понять страданий возвышенной и одухотворенной души Арфография-куна. Даже через сто тысяч лет!   
Чего Арфография-кун не ожидал, так это того, что чья-то сильная рука вдруг схватит его за ворот кофты и затащит в мужской туалет. Арфография-кун даже пискнуть не успел, не то что позвать на помощь. Дверь туалета захлопнулась, и Арфография-куна затащили в самую дальнюю от входа кабинку. Только там он смог разглядеть, что в туалет его зачем-то затащил Один-сэмпай.   
\- Пацан, ты попал, - нехорошо улыбаясь, сказал Один-сэмпай.   
\- Сэмпай? - Арфография-кун испуганно посмотрел на него, совершенно не представляя, что Один-сэмпай может от него хотеть.   
\- Мне было абсолютно насрать на твои записочки, чесслово. Ты мог исписать хоть тысячу листов, и я бы просто свалил их в мусорный бак. Но ты полез к Цветику и этим конкретно проебался.   
В маленькой туалетной кабинке было слишком тесно. Арфография-кун стоял, практически уткнувшись лицом в грудь Один-сэмпая, боясь поднять глаза и посмотреть ему в лицо. Один-сэмпая это не устроило.   
\- Сэмпай! - вскрикнул Арфография-кун, когда Один-сэмпай, рыкнув «В глаза мне смотри!», встряхнул его за ворот футболки.   
\- Мне насрать на то, что тобой двигало, и даже насрать на твои извинения. Ты наверняка даже не представляешь, за что нужно извиняться.  
Извиняться Арфография-кун и не собирался. Это Цветик-сэмпай должен был извиняться, и никто другой! Вот только Один-сэмпай этого почему-то не понимал. Один-сэмпай вообще был безумно ограниченным человеком, но, к сожалению, при этом очень накачанным. Сила есть - ума не надо, злорадно подумал Арфография-кун, постепенно осознавая, что ему не вырваться из цепкой хватки семпая. А если…  
Арфография-кун резко дернулся и, обхватив руками шею Один-сэмпая, прижался к его губам в неловком поцелуе. Но вместо того, чтобы, испугавшись, отпустить Арфография-куна, Один-сэмпай, прижав его к стене кабинки, углубил поцелуй и, проведя ладонью по спине кохая, схватил его за задницу.   
\- А-а-ах! - Арфография-кун вскрикнул от остроты ощущений. Ему нравилось. Ему нравилось так сильно, что…  
\- Доволен? - разорвав поцелуй, ухмыльнулся Один-сэмпай.   
Арфография-кун пытался восстановить дыхание. Только что его первый поцелуй был украден. И не просто украден, а украден самым наглым мужланом в их школе! Почему-то сейчас это совершенно не волновало Арфография-куна.   
Один-сэмпай наклонился к Арфография-куну, и тот машинально облизал губы.   
\- Только полный идиот, - вкрадчиво начал Один-сэмпай. - Поверит в то, что Цветик считает, будто бы православие должно прийти к декадентству.   
Арфография-кун заморгал, пытаясь сдержать подступающие слезы. Один-сэмпай был жесток. Куда хуже, чем Цветик-сэмпай. Один-сэмпай был самим дьяволом.   
\- И уж тем более «Ницша» не является для него авторитетом, - продолжил Один-сэмпай. - Даже если забыть про то, что он не «Ницша», а Ницше, никакое зерно современного православия в нем не содержится. Цветик это прекрасно понимает, несмотря на то, что к православию он не имеет никакого отношения, ведь мы, мать твою, в Японии, а не в Саратове или Греции!  
\- А ты, Один-сэмпай? - ошеломленно спросил Арфография-кун.   
\- А я вообще язычник, - заржал Один-сэмпай. - Чего ты вообще ожидал от человека, которого назвали в честь верховного скандинавского божества, дубина?   
Арфография-кун задрожал. Скандинавскую мифологию он не читал, несмотря на советы дяди. Античная привлекала его куда сильнее. Как выяснилось, зря.   
\- А чтобы ты не забыл, - Один-сэмпай вдруг резко оттянул ворот футболки Арфография-куна и укусил кохая за плечо. Арфография-кун вскрикнул, но Один-сэмпай тут же зажал ладонью его рот. - Сувенир, - он совершенно жутко усмехнулся. - На память. Мунин.   
\- Мунин? - спросил Арфография-кун, чтобы хоть как-то сдержаться и не заплакать от боли и обиды.   
\- Хугин и Мунин  
Над миром все время  
Летают без устали;  
Мне за Хугина страшно,  
Страшнее за Мунина, -   
Вернутся ли вороны!   
Произнеся это, Один-сэмпай развернулся и ушел, оставив Арфография-куна одного в туалетной кабинке.  
Принесенную Соавтор-куном шоколадку, Арфография-кун разделил с ним. Соавтор-кун был удивлен тем, каким тихим и задумчивым казался его друг, и надеялся, что шоколадка поможет ему вернуть хорошее настроение.   
Но прошло полтора месяца, и все было по-прежнему. Арфография-кун хандрил, и с каждым днем погружался в свою хандру все глубже и глубже. Даже Лис-сэнсей уже начал беспокоиться.   
\- Арфография-кун, ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь Психолог-сана? - осторожно спросил он, задержавшись с Арфография-куном в классе после урока.   
Арфография-кун изменился в лице и возмущенно ответил:  
\- Этот мошенник клевещал на меня!   
\- Клеветал, - машинально поправил его Лис-сэнсей. - Ты уверен? Когда это было?   
Но Арфография-кун больше не произнес ни слова, и Лис-сэнсею пришлось уйти без ответа. Психолог-сан сказал ему что-то про врачебную тайну, но ничего больше. Родители Арфография-куна сказали, что они не в курсе, что с их сыном что-то не так, а уж им это было бы известно в первую очередь. Так что не выдумывайте, сэнсей, а лучше займитесь своей литературой. В конце концов Лис-сэнсей прекратил попытки разобраться в состоянии душевного здоровья своего ученика, после чего с облегчением вздохнули все.   
Наконец, пришел конец учебного года.   
Все ученики собрались в большом зале школы в предвкушении каникул, а старшеклассники - вступительных экзаменов. Решением школьного совета прощальную речь в этом году доверили произнести Цветик-сэмпаю.   
\- Я глубоко польщен тем, что меня попросили выступить от всего нашего потока, - начал Цветик-сэмпай. - Скоро нас не будет в этой школе, наши пути разойдутся и, может быть, в следующий раз мы увидимся очень не скоро, но мы хотим от всей души поблагодарить вас за…  
Арфография-кун с трудом удержался и не фыркнул. Душа у Цветика-сэмпая? Неужели ему самому не смешно? После всего того, что он, а с ним и Психолог-сан, и Один-сэмпай сделали с Арфография-куном? После всех страданий, что они ему причинили!   
\- …Я глубоко благодарен Литературному клубу, его членам и особенно Лис-сэнсею за эти великолепные три года. Мы уходим, но на наше место придут новые талантливые ученики, такие как Арфография-кун и Соавтор-кун…  
Нет, Цветик-сэмпай однозначно издевался! Не в силах стерпеть этого, Арфография-кун начал пробираться к выходу и уже практически у самой двери его вдруг осенило. Цветик-сэмпай стоял прямо под тяжелой люстрой и, если ее уронить… Больше не будет Цветик-сэмпая. Этого бездушного монстра. Не будет, не будетнебудетнебудет.   
\- …Мы все разные. Кто-то пойдет на филологический, кто-то на химфак, а кто-то в геологи. Кто-то пойдет работать сразу после школы, но сейчас, пока мы все еще школьники, я хочу…  
Словно в трансе Арфография-кун пошел к страхующему креплению в стене. Подойдя к нему, он протянул ладонь и…  
\- Никак ты, котик, не научишься, - раздался за его спиной усталый голос Слоупок-сэнсея. Арфография-кун испуганно обернулся. - В мой кабинет. Быстро.  
Прежде чем дверь за ними закрылась, Арфография-кун успел услышать звонкое «Спасибо!» со сцены. 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
